


Traces

by DecayingInRed



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Mental Illness, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what she was. But she was there - and that's all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzitup86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzitup86/gifts).



Dead grays rested their gaze on the flowery wallpaper, no longer festering in mold. Small ornate roses giving the room a touch of feminine grace. Yet they paled to that of their former owner. Lids closing as he runs senseless fingertips along their design, scarred hands brushing against the immaculate surface. He _swears_ he can almost feel her through these walls; hear her laughter ringing out, black tresses flying as she twirls around, displaying that elegant poise she had learned throughout her youth. Countless dancing classes paying off while she flourished. For a moment he wonders if she would have seriously pursued a career in ballet. Laura always had that perfect physique and determination to do so.

The right corner of his mouth twitches.

_No, she deserved better than to have a crowd of imbeciles gawp at her._

Opening his eyes, Ruben was mildly taken aback to see his hand completely free of blemishes. Clean, pristine skin. One of the few things he wanted in life. A wish only surpassed by his desire to bring her back to him.

 _It’s only a matter of time before STEM is fully complete,_ Ruben reassured his ravaged mind. _Then… then she will return._

Once he felt something graze his shoulder he flinched like a struck mongrel.

“Soon,” she promised.

Jaw clenched as dead grays screwed shut.

The ball of her thumb drew small circles into a trembling shoulder blade. “It _will_ happen. Then we can be together once more.”

“I know,” he told the phantom, his tone cracking underneath the surface.

Pale hands snaked around to his neck and chest, pulling them in closer. Ruben could feel her nuzzling the length of his spine. That delicate floral aroma wafted through the room, a scent that only meant her. The perfume he gave her one Christmas.

Under her touch he was weak. “I miss you.” Her voice tore apart every barrier that he spent literal decades building. “I love you.” She was everything. “I want you.”

Desperate lips sought hers, her mouth feeling as real as anything in this twisted world. Laura moaned, her arms wrapping around him more tightly as she stood on her tip toes to match his height. She knew what he wanted and gave herself willingly, unhindered by any morals or fears of being found. In here they could be together. Truly. Not just as brother and sister but as a man and a woman. Lovers reuniting after spending an insufferable number of years apart.

He knew that this Laura wasn’t real. Despite her countless apparitions he always knew. His own body was proof enough of what happened. Laura was dead. Forever lost.

_No. Not forever._

But this will do. For now.

Long nails rake through fine blonde hair - hair that had gradually disappeared over the years through stress and trauma. He moans into her, hands travelling down her red dress as he eagerly lifts up the hem to caress the silky skin that lay underneath. As Laura continued to massage his scalp as he entered her, Ruben noticed another pair of nails tearing into his lower back. He screams and withdraws, eyes wide as he stares at the monstrosity before him.

Laura would’ve never looked at him with such vulgarity. She was _pure_. Not this burnt rotting heap of limbs. The creature’s legs remained open, allowing him to see her most private area, hoping that he would return. Tangled hair, no longer the smooth crown that she was once so proud of, covered most of her naked body. Her four arms reached out, claws grasping at him.

A quick glance down and he could see that his own falsehood was diminished; the pathetic husk of a body revealed to her.

_This is what we are._

She began crawling awkwardly towards him

_This is what we’ve become._

Her bloody maw drew closer to him, her breath putrid.

**_THIS ISN’T LAURA!!_ **

A hand flies up to pull the three wires connected to his artificial skull. Beads of sweat trickled down the left side of his face. Certain trips to STEM were at times treacherous. Was there something wrong with the system? A fault in his subconscious. Both were plausible explanations, yet the latter infuriated him. He cared little for another reminder to his own weakness. No matter - he would look into the problem later.

Forcing himself to calm down, he looked over to the tub next to his. Withers was frantic, howling in pain. Ruben scowled.

What does he know of pain?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cutesy kind of story because I wanted to cheer up a friend. And, well... that's what came out? :/
> 
> Remind me to never try to write happy fics.


End file.
